A portable media player stores media assets, such as audio tracks, video tracks or photos that can be played or displayed on the portable media player. One example of a portable media player is the iPod™ portable media player, which is available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Often, a portable media player acquires its media assets from a host computer that serves to enable a user to manage media assets. As an example, the host computer can execute a media management application to manage media assets. One example of a media management application is iTunes®, produced by Apple Inc.
A portable media player typically includes one or more connectors or ports that can be used to interface with other devices. For example, the connector or port can enable the portable media player to couple to a host computer, be inserted into a docking system, or receive an accessory device. In the case of the iPod™, for example, a vast array of accessory devices have been developed that can interconnect to the portable media player. For example, a remote control can be connected to the connector or port to allow the user to remotely control the portable media player. As another example, an automobile can include a connector and the portable media player can be inserted onto the connector such that an automobile media system can interact with the portable media player, thereby allowing the media content on the portable media player to be played within the automobile. In another example, a digital camera can be connected to the portable media player to download images and the like.
Portable media players commonly store audio signals in digital form. The audio signal, however, is typically converted into analog form before being transmitted to an accessory such as a speaker system. Because digital audio offers a number of advantages, such as wider dynamic range and increased resistance to noise, more and more electronic devices and accessories are being developed that are capable of receiving digital audio. It is therefore desirable to enable portable media players to transfer digital audio to an accessory.